The nightmare
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: A SonAmy oneshot! Read and review!


**This story is set in Sonic X, when their all still in Chris's world.

* * *

**

**Nightmares**

A pink hedgehog clad in her red nightgown was stirring in bed; her body twisted and turned in an uncomfortable fashion. Her face held fear, sadness and she was saying things in her sleep like 'no' or 'please'.

_Amy's dream…_

Amy Rose was standing in the middle of Station Square, flames all around her, she was twirling around looking at all the broken up debris all on the floor. Who could have caused something like this except Eggman? The evil genius was in his hover-craft, sneering at all the destruction. Robot's flooded the streets; many were broken down now thanks to the help of Knuckles punching the ground enemies and Tails taking out the flying enemies in his plane, he was shooting them down. Sparks were flying, right before Amy's eyes.

A robot now caked with flames was hurtling towards Amy, she held up her hands and closed her eyes, bracing herself, waiting for the steaming hot metal to make contact with her with her fur and skin.

Suddenly she felt a gust of wind; it was obvious who it was. Sonic her hero, he quickly swept her off her feet and ran towards a safe area. Somewhere she wouldn't get hurt, she was quickly placed on her feet. She stood there, breathing heavily, the thought of being most likely killed flooded through her, making her feel frightened.

She quickly looked at Sonic; Sonic had his back to her. He was in a fighting stance, standing ready for anything Eggman could throw at them. Protecting her, she watched as Eggman sent a large robot towards the blue blur.

The large robot stood tall, it's robotic arms stretched out for Sonic. Making a poor attempt to catch the blue hedgehog, Sonic held a determined face. He looked back at Amy, he smiled at her. As if trying, but not succeeding to reassure her that everything was ok.

Without Sonic noticing, the robot took a swipe at him. Sending him into a near by wall, Amy's eyes widened.

"Sonic!" she shouted as she tried to run to him, the robot got in front of her. Stopping her in her tracks, she could feel tears come to her eyes. Sonic was in trouble and nothing was going to hold her back from saving him!

She pulled out her large red and yellow hammer, held it above her head and swung it at the robot. The robot dodged quite easily and she swung again, missing once again. It had jumped out of the way, Amy looked to the spot that Sonic was supposed to be at. He wasn't there; maybe he got up and ran?

Suddenly, there was a loud cackle coming from a man that they all knew. Amy stood there in shock, the robot that had tried to stop her earlier now had Sonic in its clutches. Eggman smiled deviously at Amy, he seemed to be taunting her.

"Now Amy, say goodbye to Sonic!" he said and snapped his fingers, the robot then pulled out a gun and a gun shot was heard…

_End of dream…_

Amy shot up in a cold sweat, panting heavily while she looked all around the room she was currently in. She began to cry, that dream had scared her to no end. Amy quickly brought up her head and her eyes widened; she lifted the covers off and ran out of her door, she closed it being mindful about the others sleeping.

She walked down the dark hallway, towards another white door which flooded the hallway. She entered and peered inside.

She saw her blue prince, asleep with a smile on his face. She walked inside and closed the door behind her, she listened for a moment. No movement came from the sleeping hedgehog; she still had tears running down her face. She sniffled a bit and sat on the bed next to his sleeping form, she placed a hand on his face. She stroked his face lightly with her thumb.

She could feel the tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks and on to the bed. She suddenly wiped her eyes with her hands and looked at Sonic again.

"Sonic?" she asked lightly, she shook him while still sniffling, "Sonic, wake up" she said in a desperate tone.

He stirred and his eyes opened, revealing his green eyes which sparkled thanks to the moonlight, he never shut the curtains. They were still wide open, the moon watching him sleep.

Sonic squinted for a second, and then recognised the voice.

"Amy?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah" she said while still crying, she didn't like to cry in front of Sonic but she couldn't hold back the tears. They seemed to over power her.

Sonic sat up and looked at her, he could see the tears still falling not to mention he could hear her sobs.

"What's the matter?" he asked, she sniffled again and grabbed a hold of him, holding him tight.

"I had a nightmare Sonic, it was horrible!" she said and continued to cry into his chest, her head buried.

"Shh, Ames it's ok. Just tell me what it was about, ok?" he said softly, she stayed where she was as she explained the dream she had to him. He smiled when she finished, then chuckled.

"Amy, Eggman isn't taking me no where!" he said, she nodded and stayed where she was for a while. Her sobbing stopped and her sniffling was the only sound that was coming from her now, Sonic was still under the warm covers of his bed, his arms embracing the crying girl.

"Ames, you ok to go to bed now?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Sonic, I want to stay here with you!" she said, Sonic sighed.

"I promise that nothing will happen to me, Ames!" he said with a confident smile, the one that she loved so much.

"Please Sonic? I really want to stay with you" she sniffled, "I don't want to leave you're side, just for tonight!" she said, trying her best to make the hedgehog see it her way. Sonic sighed, he didn't want to make her cry by sending her back to her room.

"If I let you stay in here, just for tonight. Will you forget the dream and stay in you're room from now on?" he asked, he couldn't believe that he was reasoning with her and agreeing so quickly.

"I promise" she said while nodding at him, he smiled and nodded to the space beside him.

Amy sniffled again and crawled towards the left side of the bed; she lifted the covers and hopped under. Lying next to the cerulean hedgehog, she snuggled into the pillows which were currently in her spot on the bed.

Sonic was just watching her. Making sure that she was settled before laying himself down, under the covers, facing Amy with an arm under his pillow, an arm hanging out over the blanket.

Amy was facing Sonic; laying on her right side, him on his left. She was still a bit shaken by the dream. She didn't want to have it again, that nightmare had scared the living daylights out of her.

She moved closer to Sonic, to his chest to be exact. Her head lay under his neck; she wrapped her left arm around his waist in an attempt to hug him closely to her to assure herself that he was still there.

Sonic lifted his head slightly, looking at the small girl with a questioning face at first. Then he sighed and wrapped his right arm around her waist, he brought her closer to himself, reassuring her. Showing her that he wasn't going anywhere, finally having her closer he released his grip on her and stroked her quills, soothing her into sleeping.

Amy gulped; Sonic was doing nice things to her. She loved it when people petted her quills; it brought out a new sensation which she loved a lot. She began to purr softly, nuzzling his chest asking for more attention from the other hedgehog.

Sonic smiled and continued to stroke her quills, convincing her to sleep. He went real close to her ear.

"Go to sleep Ames" he said and kissed her ear lightly, he smiled once again and laid back down going to sleep himself.

Amy smiled again and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered and finally fell asleep, having a dream of her and Sonic in a meadow with Cream and Cheese and Tails, happily smiling.

* * *

Sonic was awoken by the sound of whispering behind him, he still had Amy in his arms, holding her tightly. She was still sleeping, breathing in a calm manor. 

He looked behind him and saw an embarrassing sight, Ella, Tails and Cream and Cheese were standing there. Looking at the two, Sonic blushed madly. He looked at the clock on his bedside table; it was 10:32am. His eyes widened, he has never been up that late before! He looked at everyone, Tails and Cream were obviously up and ready, Ella was dressed; Cream along with her, Tails had obviously been working on the X-Tornado as his fur was covered in oil, Chris had probably already gone to school.

Sonic turned back around and shook Amy gently.

"Amy? Amy?" he looked back to see them all looking at him curiously.

"Sonic, it is nice to see you and Amy together but I don't think this is appropriate" said Ella; she hurried Tails and Cream and Cheese out the door and looked back at Sonic and Amy.

"We aren't together" said Sonic; he didn't like it when people assumed that he was dating Amy when he actually wasn't. Although he did in fact think of Amy a lot, he couldn't be in love with her, could he?

"It seems like it, you two are sleeping in the same bed, holding each other lovingly" she said with a smile, "I remember my first boyfriend, Amy must be really happy" she said happily to him. Sonic just rolled his eyes at her.

"Amy, wake up" he said and shook her again, stirring her to awake.

"Alright I'm up, Sonic!" she said while giggling a bit, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Ella standing there, she smiled at her.

"Good morning Amy" she said, Amy nodded.

"Good morning Ella" she said and shook her head, she then looked at Sonic who was still blushing and now laying on his stomach with his elbows supporting him up, so that his back was arched slightly.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Amy, Sonic looked up at her.

"Aren't you embarrassed that Ella walked in on me and you sleeping together?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No, it isn't like we did anything wrong now is it?" she asked, he shook his head.

"I guess not, all we did was slept really" he said, Ella shook her head.

"You two will be having a late breakfast, usual toast Amy?" Amy nodded.

"Yes please, Ella!"

"An apple for you, Sonic?" asked Ella, he gave her a thumb up and she winked at the two.

"You two can stay in here for a little while longer and eat you're breakfast in bed if you want too" she said, Amy looked at Sonic asking him if it was ok. He nodded at her and buried his head in his pillow.

Ella just smiled and closed the door as she left the two alone.

"Sonic…?" she asked but got no movement or noise from him, "Sonic?" she asked again, he turned around onto his back and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, she smiled and kissed his cheek. Making him blush.

"Thank you" she said happily, he looked at her confused.

"What for?" he asked as he sat up.

"For letting me sleep in here with you and helping me get over that dream…" she said and looked down, thinking about it again. He smiled.

"No problem!" he said while closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head, relaxing.

Amy's smile widened as she come up with a devious plan, she moved over and sat on his stomach, trapping him. His eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she had a sweet smile on her face. She brought her face closer to his, inching closer until their lips were inches apart and stopped. She then tickled his sides, he laughed maniacally.

"A-Amy… (Laugh) no…" he said as he tried to push her hands away, "Stop!!" he said suddenly.

"Say it!" she said demandingly, Sonic has never heard her say anything like that before and he found that he liked it. Amy was still in her nightgown sitting on top of him, she sounded so damn sexy saying that it was a challenge not to floor her. Not really a bad thing though, he was currently pinned to the bed by Amy Rose and her hands.

"Say… wh-wh-what?" he asked while laughing.

"Say you love me!" she said, he continued to laugh hysterically.

"Bu-but I (laugh) don't… lo-love you…" he continued to laugh.

Amy suddenly stopped, she could hear her heart shatter into a million pieces and she could feel it. She got off of Sonic and sat at the edge of the bed, wide eyed and heartbroken at the same time.

Sonic continued to breathe heavily, panting. He sat up and looked at Amy who looked on the verge of tears, he realised his mistake.

"Amy?" he asked and reached for her, she just winced from his touch. The words she had worked so hard not to ever hear, yet there they were right in her face, not the best way to find out now is it? Tears fell from her eyes, running down her face in a fiery cascade.

She jumped up and walked for the door.

Sonic got in front of her though, blocking her path.

"Why can't I go? I want to leave, Sonic!" she shouted at him, he sighed.

"Amy, what I said" she walked past him and out the door; "Amy, please listen!" he said and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look Sonic, just leave me alone! I'll get over it!" she continued to sob as she turned to walk away. Sonic quickly grabbed her and kissed her, stunning her. He gulped and looked down, the blush was as red as Amy's usual dress, he then ran out of the mansion.

Amy just stood there, blinking a few times at what just happened. Was this real? Did Sonic the hedgehog really kiss her? She touched her lips with her right hand, her lips were quite warm. She pinched herself, she wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. Another trick of the mind perhaps, she really didn't know! She just wanted to find Sonic and… apologise to him. What did she want to apologise for though? She really didn't know if she wanted to apologise for her shouting at him or maybe it was because of all the years of 'torture' she put him through. The bear hugs, the tackling, the kisses. Maybe she was just so tired of always chasing him, she just wanted to apologise to him for all of that.

Did he want her to apologise for all that though? Was he actually in love with her? Maybe he liked her chasing him and hugging him! He just kissed her for crying out loud, then that must mean… he liked her back!

Amy smiled to herself, this smile was huge. She felt really happy about this, she just wanted to leap on him and kiss him all over his face! He did like her, but she just has to make sure about it first. So when he comes through that front door tonight she'll ask him about his feelings, she hoped that he would say that he liked her back!

* * *

Sonic ran through the trees, up the mountain way far away from the mansion. Seeking comfort, he normally went to Tails in this sort of situation, but today he wasn't going to go to the fox for advice. No offence to the kit but he is only a kid; he doesn't really understand love yet. He will in the future, but not now. Sonic doesn't need to burden him with his problems; he has enough trouble with fixing the X-Tornado! 

Why did he say that? Why did he say that? Why? Why? Why? He kept on repeating this question in his head; he was actually wondering why he said that. He was so confused, why did it hurt to say that? Why did it hurt for him to see her cry like that? His heart seemed to ache, he was so upset he wanted to cry but he couldn't, he would not let himself cry! Not now! Sonic the hedgehog is not a kid; he was a man, a grown-up… Or was he?

Sonic stopped, he panted as he jogged to a near by tree. He jumped into it and sat on a branch, one that could actually support his weight. He went over that question again, was he a man or a kid? Sonic was 15, but he didn't act like it! He acted older than he really was to show that the smallest of things could win over larger things, but that's not a very good role-model now is it? It is just showing kids to try and fight Eggman in their own time, with Sonic always being free spirited and all that the kids would want to be like him. A big time hero, Sonic acted as if he owned the place when Eggman was around. He knew that Eggman was a tough guy, with the robots anyway. Some of the robots were actually quite powerful in some areas but other than that things were pretty easy for him.

Sonic sighed, he felt as if he had just fought and lost. Not the battle, but the most dearest thing in the world. Sonic sighed again and just sat there, watching all of the clouds that he could see from the tree.

He gave off a sad sigh, why did he say that to Amy? She must have been really hurt from it, he suddenly felt the tears come back. He was fighting back those tears, but was losing the battle. He sniffled, then let them fall silently down his cheeks, he sobbed so suddenly he was taken by surprise. Was he really this weak? Did he really cry on the outside, the hero that they all saw, crumbled suddenly. He just saw a normal, emotionally weak hedgehog.

He looked down angrily, he wanted to scream at himself. He wanted to stop the tears, he wanted to tear his quills out! He wanted to run away, his quills went up in defence suddenly and scatched the trees bark, wounding it.

Sonic took in a deep breath and thought about what he had said, that must have hurt her extremely badly. He wanted to take it all back and tell her that she was beautiful, he wanted to whisper sweet things into her ears and love her like she always wanted to be loved! Just like she loved him!

She was true to her word, especially about loving him... He pushed her away when she was the one that cared, not some other girl! Amy! He smiled to himself and wiped his eyes, he then jumped from the tree and sprinted back towards the mansion. He was wondering about what he should say, should he tell her that he was sorry and would take her on a date sometime? Should he tell her that she was his everything and that he loved her? He didn't know to be honest, he just sped up towards his next destination.

* * *

Amy was sitting on the couch in the mansion, thinking about what had happened a few hours ago. It may not have seemed like it, but it had in fact been a while since her and Sonic were in bed together. 

She sighed and looked at the clock, it read; 13:45pm. Nearly two o'clock.

Sonic was usually back by now, right about now is when he usually came back, sat on the couch and watched the news.

Speaking of the news ...

Amy got up and turned turned the TV on the old fashioned way, she wasn't one to look for the remote for ages, only to find she had been sitting on it, that's just lazy, but Amy Rose wasn't like that.

She changed the channel until the news was on.

The reporter Scarlet Garcia was on TV, reporting about some stolen jems from a museum down in the town, some police were surrounding the area, Scarlet was just behind the yellow banner that they put up in case any people went near the crime scene.

Amy shook her head, it was a bit obvious who it was.

Rouge obviously, she had one heck of a fascination with jewels. She didn't know what the big deal was, it was just a shiny rock, nothing more.

As she was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the front door open, neaither did she hear someone coming up behind her.

"Hey Amy?" said a voice from behind her, Amy's fur stood on end at the voice, Sonic ...? She turned her head to him.

"Hmm?" she said, a frown upon her face.

"Can we talk? ... Alone?" he asked, he didn't bother waiting for her, he just walked up the stairs, waiting for her to follow him or not.

Amy thought about it for a moment, then just stood up and dragged her feet across the floor, she then trotted up the stairs, towards the room that Sonic would be in, his room.

* * *

When she entered, she saw him on his bed, sitting down, patting the part beside him. 

"Come and sit here" he said, she closed the door and complied, she sat next to him.

Amy was twiddling her thumbs nervoulsy, afraid of what he was going to say.

Sonic was just sitting there, a blush evident on his face. What was he supposed to say to her? Was he supposed to say he loved her? Was he supposed to just tell her that he couldn't love her? None of it really made any sense to him, so he just inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

"Amy" she looked at him, light pink staining her cheeks.

"Yes?" she asked, he smiled at her, then sighed.

"Look, I know what I said to you this morning was harsh, but I do feel for you, I'm just not really ready, you know?" he aksed, she shook her head not undertsanding, he sighed again and smiled at her, he took her hands in his. "I know you like me a lot, I understand how hard it must be for you to let go of the feelings you have for me, but I'm not ready to experience those feelings just yet, and I don't think you are either"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, she really had no clue as to what he was getting at, he sighed again.

"Amy. If me and you start dating, well, Eggman's always gonna aim for you, is that fair?" he aske,d she shook her head. "And, I'm not ready to be in a relationship, no matter how much you want to be with me, I'm just trying to hold onto what little freedom I have now. I have ages to get married, have kids, and so have you. You need to slow down a bit" he said with a chuckle, she giggled lightly.

"So, you want me to stop chasing you? Right?"

"Don't get too carried away, I like you chasing me Ames, your what keeps me running. All you gotta do is tune it down a little, just a smidge. I can understand you running at me, pouncing on me and smothering me with hugs if you haven't seen me in a while, but constantly with Eggman, he's getting the impression that your my girl. Which you are! All you've gotta do is be patient! You've got plenty of time to catch up to me!" he winked at her, she nodded.

"Yeah, I do ... "

"You still don't seem happy"

"It doesn't matter, I'll just have to wait for the right moment" she said, nodding to herself, he smiled at her, knowing what she's talking about.

"Yeah, about that" he grabbed her chin, made her eyes look directly into his and gave her his cocky grin. "I'm not much of a kisser, but I guess I could give it a shot!" he said before bringing his lips to hers. "I know you've been wanting me to say this for a long time now ... " he paused, "I love you Ames" he said before giving her a quick kiss.

Amy blinked a few times, shock, happiness and all other emotions bunched together.

"Uh, Ames?" he asked, he clicked his fingers in front of her face.

She looked at him, tears coming to her eyes, she just pounced on him, kissing him again.

"Mmf!" he said as his back hit the bed.

When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too!" he smiled.

"I know you do, everybody loves me!" he winked, she giggled, "but I guess your love is different to theirs" he kissed her nose quickly before gently pushing her upwards, off of him, her now sitting on the bed.

"So, no more nightmares?"

"Now that I know your not going anywhere, no! But I'm still gonna chase you everywhere!" she said, Sonic quickly got up and ran out of the room at a slow pace for her to keep up.

It was the best day of her life.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, but there won't be many more SonAmy stories coming from me, my fandom of the couple is dying. -sigh-**

**R&R!**


End file.
